Maybe I Can Stay a Little While Longer
by blondierocket
Summary: Starting where Night Shift ended, Jason sees a familiar tattoo in the hospital and tracks down the last person he expected to return to Port Charles. And she brings some unexpected surprises with her. FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**NOTE**: While it starts with the ending of the first season of Night Shift, it really has nothing to do with the show. It is merely a starting point. While I enjoy other characters, I am a big fan of Brenda and pretty much anyone she is paired with. Look for the possibility of old characters resurfacing much like they did in my last story.

**Chapter One **

Jason turned his attention back to Robin, but his mind wasn't in it. Robin kept talking and he kept nodding and somehow responding with appropriate answers but he couldn't get the vision out of his head. A brunette woman sitting in the waiting area with a tribal tattoo, similar or exactly like Brenda's. But then the thought that he actually knew what Brenda's tattoo looked like made him cringe. He saw way more than he needed to when they were married.

"I'll walk you out," Robin said and he nodded and the two began down the hall to the main entrance.

Sonny was waiting for him in the car when they walked out.

"Thanks again for saving my life," Robin said with a smile.

"Anytime," he said before walking to the open door and sliding in next to Sonny.

"You okay?" Sonny asked. "The shooting was all over the news."

"Yeah." Jason looked out the window at the hospital. She was standing the third floor window looking out at the car. But between the tinted windows and the distance, her face was hard to make out.

"What are you looking at?" Sonny asked.

Jason shook his head and pulled his gaze away from the window. "What'd I miss?" Jason asked as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

---

She stood their watching them. She was pretty sure he hadn't really seen her. She was supposed to be in Europe, off at fashion shows, staying out of trouble. Now if only her car would arrive and she could get out of the hospital before someone noticed her standing there for no reason.

"Can I help you?" Robin asked. She would have recognized that voice anywhere.

She froze for a second and quickly thought up an answer before she turned around. Plastering on a smile she turned and looked at Robin.

"Brenda? What are you doing here?" she asked hugging one of her best friends and big sister.

"I came to see my little sister. Why else?" Brenda asked.

"Without any notice?"

"I'm being spontaneous lately," Brenda replied putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I'd say. Sit down."

Brenda said down on the same couch as before and Robin sat down next to her.

"When did you get here?"

"A couple hours ago. Took the red eye. Found out the hard way that the PC Hotel is no longer there."

"Yeah. It burned down." Robin smiled at her best friend. "Don't you have to work?"

Brenda shrugged. "I'm always working no matter where I am. When are you off of work?"

Robin looked at her watch. "Now. I'm staying at the Metro Court until I find a new apartment. Why don't you stay with me? Where are your bags?"

"With the driver. I told him to find something to do while I came to find you. He should be back any minute."

"Let me get my stuff and we can go."

Brenda nodded and smiled as Robin got up and walked towards the doctor's lounge to grab her stuff and change.

That was easier than she thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Two**

The Metro Court was impressive but the PC Hotel was her home away from home. She figured Ned would have told her that it was no longer there last time they talked, which had been forever ago.

Brenda whistled when they walked into the lobby. The driver had insisted on bringing her bags in for her. Probably a stand in for her body guard as well. Brings back memories.

"Impressive. Didn't realize PC had this kind of place in them," Brenda said moving her sunglasses to the top of her head. Europe had been so dark lately that she almost forgot to even bring sunglasses with her.

"Yeah, well, someone put money into it."

"Who would that be? The Quartermaine's?" Brenda asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"No. That would be Carly."

Brenda smirked. "Of course it would."

"Anyways, now that you're here, what do you have planned?" Robin asked as they stepped on the elevator. Brenda didn't say anything. "You honestly didn't come all that way just to see me when it wasn't that long ago that I was in Paris."

The elevator doors opened and Robin led them down the hall and slipped her key card in before starting to open the door.

"Let me," the driver/body guard said stepping in front of Robin still carrying Brenda's two bags.

Brenda rolled her eyes and shrugged at Robin as he walked in and pulled out a gun turning on lights as he went.

"What is he doing?" Robin whispered.

"Hey Brady, why don't you relax a little and put the gun away. No one's going to be hiding in Robin's room," Brenda said following him in. "Nice room," she said with a smile. "You can afford this?"

"All the rooms are like this. Separate bedroom and living quarters. Of course some are even bigger but that's how Carly and Jax made it."

With that comment Robin only got a small shocked look from Brenda before she set her purse down and approached Brady, the body guard.

"Put the gun away and get out of the room," Brenda whispered.

"I'm not finished …" he started.

"No one knows I'm here so no one will be hiding in my sister's room."

He set the bags down and replaced the gun a holster in his jacket.

"Thank you," she said with a forced smile. "I'll let you know if we need anything."

He gave her a quick pointed look before quickly leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Robin asked.

Brenda waved it off. "So, how are you?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about me. What's going on? You didn't really come here to see me did you?"

"Of course I did." Robin sat down across from her and raised her eyebrows.

"You know I can tell when you're lying right? Lots of practice," Robin said.

Brenda smiled. "Of course." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I have some work to do while I'm here. Brady was my driver but apparently turns into a bodyguard as soon as he gets out of the car."

"Why work? I thought you tried to make a point of never having to come overseas again."

Brenda shrugged. "Things change. Maybe I needed a change of scenery."

"Lying again."

Brenda stood up and walked over to the mini bar and put some ice in a tumbler before opening a mini bottle of vodka and pouring some in.

"It's 7am," Robin pointed out.

"I know," Brenda said turning and leaning against the bar before taking a drink. "Remember that guy I was working with?"

"From London?"

Brenda nodded.

"Yeah," Robin said.

"We had a falling out. I quit. Now I'm here."

"And you only brought two bags with you?"

Brenda smiled. "That's the thing. I had my stuff shipped to Jules in California only to find out that she is on an extended work trip in New York instead of California and the last address the post office has for forwarding is the penthouse."

"Jason?"

"Yep."

Robin didn't say anything as Brenda took another drink and another.

"Have you talked to him lately?"

Brenda smiled. "He sent me a check for ten grand for my birthday." Robin's eyebrows rose. "That's what I thought."

"Did you cash it?" Robin asked.

"No. I returned it to sender. He called and left a message on my machine threatening to send me another one. I guess he thought that I needed money or something. Apparently someone neglected to tell him that I didn't need his money," Brenda said looking at Robin.

"I tried to tell him, but we have rarely spent any time alone together since I moved back. Whenever I started to bring it up Sam would walk in and he would change to subject. As far as I can tell, he never told Sam the whole story behind you two."

"There is no story. I'll stop by there sometime today and get my stuff and then track Julia down."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want," Robin said.

"Thanks, but I might as well just get my own room. I don't know how long I'm staying and all those boxes will fill too much of your space."

"You want someone to go see Jason with you?" Robin asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll have to face him sometime."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind let me know. I've been working since last night. I'm going to bed. If you need anything just let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Robin." Brenda said hugging her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Three**

Spinelli and Lulu heard Jason in the hall talking to a guard before he walked in but nothing could prepare them for when he actually opened the door to the penthouse.

Jason had to nearly force the door open enough to walk in and had absolutely no words when he closed the door. The living room and entrance were surrounded in boxes and all too familiar suitcases.

"Where is she?" Jason asked through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Spinelli asked innocently which got him a glare from Jason. "She's not here. The boxes showed up an hour ago."

Jason looked at the label on a box. Brenda Barrett, c/o Julia Barrett.

"Is she moving back in?" Spinelli asked.

Jason chose not to answer as he forcefully picked up the phone and dialed a number by memory. It ran three times before her answering machine picked up. "I'm too busy to talk to you. Leave a message and I'll think about calling you back." Beep.

"Answer your damn phone or I'll find you myself," Jason said before slamming the phone down and running his hands through his hair.

"Everything okay, Jason?" Lulu asked.

"Spinelli, I need you to get into the hospital security cameras. Third floor around 5am this morning."

Jason didn't wait for an answer as he maneuvered around the boxes and stomped upstairs. His bedroom door slammed moments later.

"I guess he's not excited to see Brenda." Lulu commented.

---

Brenda looked at her phone and debated whether or not to answer his call. But him calling meant only one thing, her boxes had arrived and he was pissed.

Robin had been asleep for awhile and Brenda was starting to go out of her mind. She would hate to wake up Robin for any reason, so she slowly opened the door and holding it open with her foot motioned Brady over.

"Can you go downstairs and get me a suite? Make it two bedrooms." She handed him a credit card.

"How many nights?"

"I don't know yet. Just keep it open."

Brenda closed the door and walked back into the living area. She opened the door to the patio and stepped outside to breathe in the fresh air. Her phone rang again. Right on time. She slowly closed the sliding patio door.

"Hi," she said.

"Did you get into New York okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Just use the card we gave you for anything you need. Hotel. Food. Where are you staying?"

"The Metro Court. Port Charles."

"Oh. We did say New York City right?"

"I had a few things to take care of here. Brady can drive me wherever I need to go."

"Would it be easier for us to come to you?"

"No, it's actually probably better if I come to you. I can be in New York tomorrow morning."

"Great. I'll have Jenna fax over the details. Anything else we should know?"

"Coty Blake."

"Of course."

Brenda hung up the phone and sighed. Easier said than done. She walked back into the living room as there was a soft knock on the door. Brenda hesitated for a moment before walking over and looking through the peephole. It wasn't Brady. But he was sure handsome.

She flipped the dead bolt and slowly opened the door leaning against the wall.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at the room number and back at Brenda.

"You tell me. You're the one who's knocking on the door."

"Where's Robin?" he asked.

"She's unavailable right now. Maybe I can help you with something."

"Doubtful," he said. "Let me in. I need to see Robin."

"I told you. She's unavailable," Brenda said a little louder.

"What's going on here?" Brady asked coming out of the elevator and approaching them.

"It's none of your business," he said pushing more forcefully at the door, but what helped him through it was Brady coming up behind him, grabbing his free hand by the wrist, twisting it behind his back and pushing him through the hotel room and up against the nearest wall before pulling his gun.

"Whoa, down boy," Brenda said closing the hotel door louder than expected.

"Get your hands off of him," the guy yelled.

"What's going on out here?" Robin asked walking out of the bedroom in a tank top and short boxers. "Patrick, what are you doing here?" Robin asked seeing her ex-boyfriend up against the wall with a gun pointed at him.

"Brady," Brenda said firmly. When he didn't move she walked over to him and firmly grabbed the muzzle of the gun and pulled it away from Patrick. It took a full ten seconds before Brady realized Brenda was holding his fun.

Patrick pushed the guy off him and attempted to straighten his shirt.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"Sorry, he's with me. Out," Brenda told Brady holding out his gun. He opened the hotel door. "Credit card?" Brenda asked. He handed it over before closing the door.

"He's like a trained puppy," Robin said with a smile.

"I know. It's sad the control I have over him," Brenda said casually as she walked over to the bar where she had left an unfinished drink.

"Excuse me? I was almost shot," Patrick said.

"No, you weren't," Brenda replied.

"That guy had a gun pointed at my head," Patrick said walking over to Brenda fuming.

"I realize that. But maybe if you weren't such a hot head that wouldn't have happened." Brenda finished her drink and started to pour another one.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked.

Brenda just looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Patrick this is one of my best friends …"

"Coty," Brenda supplied holding out her hand. "And you're Patrick. The ex-boyfriend," Brenda said with a French accent, smile and a wink at Robin.

"Robin's never talked about you," he said.

"I'm not surprised. I only just heard about you. When in Rome …"

Patrick looked between the two girls.

"Coty is visiting from Europe. Just stopped in to surprise me," Robin said taking the glass from a reluctant Brenda and putting it back on the table and giving her a slight push towards the couch. "Patrick what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay after the shooting."

"I'm fine."

"Jason could have shot you," he continued.

"But he didn't."

"He what?" Brenda asked breaking out of her act. Patrick looked at her.

"I'm fine. It's not the first time," Robin said.

"You mean you've let him shoot at you before?" Patrick asked.

"Jason put you in danger again? He has bigger problems then some boxes now," Brenda said walking past them towards her purse.

"You're not going to see him. Sit down. I'm fine," Robin told Brenda pulling on her arm.

Brenda stopped and leaned against the bar with her arms crossed waiting for Robin to continue.

"I know you like to worry. Both of you. But this had nothing to do with Jason. If he hadn't been there we probably all would be dead. So just drop it. And go home," Robin told Patrick.

"Can we talk?" Patrick asked. "In private?" he continued noticing Brenda's raised eyebrow.

"I'll be washing my hair," Brenda mumbled walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

"She's real friendly," he said sarcastically.

"We've known each other since high school. She's like a sister to me. Be careful what you say."

"I thought you met in Paris," he said.

"If she feels the need to use a fake name, that's her choice."

"Robin, I read magazines. I know who she is no matter what her name is."

Robin didn't respond but just looked at him. Before he could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Robin walked past him and pulled open the door.

"Hey Robin," Jax said when she opened the door for him to walk in. "Did Jason put him out here after this morning at the hospital?"

"No. What are you doing here?" she asked glancing at Patrick.

"One of your neighbors called and said they heard some people fighting and mention of a gun. Thought I should come check it out and make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a just a little misunderstanding with Patrick," Robin said with a smile.

"Okay. Do you want me to have security take the guard away?" he asked.

"Yes." "No." Patrick and Robin said simultaneously. Robin looked at Patrick then back at Jax.

"He's with a friend. He needs to stay."

"What friend?" Jax asked.

"One from high school. Thanks for stopping by. Everything's okay," Robin said walking Jax to the door and smiling when he walked out.

Robin sighed and turned around to find Brenda standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Thanks," Brenda said before disappearing back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Four**

"What'd you find?" Jason asked walking back downstairs.

Spinelli was sitting at the desk with his computer. Lulu was moving boxes into nice neat stacks and as out of the way as possible.

"You don't have to do that Lulu. She'll show up and get them," Jason said looking over Spinelli's shoulder.

"What makes you so sure?" Lulu asked.

"Because that's her life and her wardrobe. She can't go too long without it. It's a curse," he said. "Did you find the cameras?"

"Yeah. But all I get is the back of her head. This is just an assumption, but my guess is she knows there are cameras and is keeping her distance," Spinelli told him.

"Shying away from cameras isn't something she does. Loves the attention." Jason picked up the phone again and dialed. This time it rang twice. But he didn't get an answering machine. Only silence. "Brenda?" Silence. Finally the line clicked and went dead. Jason mumbled something under his breath and neither Spinelli or Lulu really wanted to know what it was.

"Now what?" Spinelli asked.

"She has to be staying somewhere. Check the local hotels to see if she's check into any of them. Start with the Cosmopolitan. I'm going out."

Jason didn't wait for a response as he slammed the door shut.

"I don't understand. Does he like her or hate her?" Lulu asked. "She was always really nice to me."

"I've never met her so I have no idea. Jason doesn't talk about his feelings," Spinelli said typing away on his computer.

---

Brenda had excused herself shortly after Jax left the room and transferred her two bags to her own room. Robin had protested a little but in the end gave up. They decided to meet for an early dinner later that night.

Now, sitting in her own room, she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Brady was in the living area watching television. She reached into one of her bags and pulled out an envelope, dumping the contents onto the countertop next to her untouched food and a tumbler with vodka on the rocks.

She read through each document twice without stopping.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy looking at that," Brady said from across the room.

"What's your point?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Exactly."

She felt that life was repeating itself. Five years ago she showed up back in town to warn Sonny that he so-called boyfriend was out to kill him and Jax because of her. Now she was back and the news was the same. Except it wasn't an old boyfriend. It was worse.

---

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Carly asked when Jason walked through the metro court doors.

"Can I see the records of who has checked in the past couple days?"

"Why? What's going on?" Carly asked as he walked toward the check-in desk.

"I can't talk about it. Can you just show me the records?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." Carly typed a password in the computer and did a search. "There are a lot of names. Anyone in particular I should be looking for?"

Jason rubbed his eyes and thought about what he should and shouldn't tell Carly.

"How about today?" he asked.

A moment later she nodded. "Four people today have checked in. A couple of their honeymoon, a gentleman here for the hospital convention."

"That's three. Who's the fourth?"

"Coty Blake. Checked in only a couple hours ago. Note on the account said not to release the name and do not disturb under any circumstances. Used a company credit card."

"What company?"

"Says VS Corporate."

"What's the room number?" Jason asked impatiently.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Once I do I'll let you know."

"Is this about Zacchara?" she asked following him to the elevator bank.

"I don't know. Just go back to work. What's the room number?"

"Suite K."

"Thank you," Jason said before stepping on the elevator without her. Now all he hoped was that he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Five**

Brenda and Brady both looked away from what they were doing when there was a knock on the door. Brady motioned with his hand to stay where she was at in the kitchen while he made his way to the door. The knock came even harder than the first. Pounding almost. She quickly shoved the papers and photos back into the envelope and watched Brady approach the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Open the door, Brenda."

She laughed quietly at the sound of Jason's voice. So resourceful. Brenda nodded to Brady to open the door and he barely had when Jason came bursting in. Brenda didn't move from her spot at the counter, taking a drink out of her glass.

"Well, well. If it isn't my husband."

"Ex-husband."

Brenda shrugged.

"What are your boxes doing at my house?" he asked.

"It's a funny story actually. I sent them to Julia but she left California and the post office still had your address from when I moved in last time."

"Your sister didn't tell you she left?" he asked. Brenda didn't say anything. "Okay. Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said firmly crossing her arms.

"Yes. You're coming back to the penthouse and you're going to stop lying to me." Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. Brady stepped in front of him.

"I can't let you leave with her," he said.

"Who's this? Where's Tony?" Jason asked. Brenda only smiled. "This isn't funny."

"Let go of my arm. I can't have bruises tomorrow," she told him.

"Then call off this guy."

"It's okay," Brenda told Brady. "We're going to the Harborview Towers. Bring the car for all my stuff," Brenda said.

"I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight," Brady insisted.

"It's okay," she said. "Nothing can happen to me when I'm with Jason," she said as he opened the door.

"Let's go," Jason said nearly shoving her out of the door and towards the staircase.

"I'm not going to the lobby."

"You're right about that. I don't want anyone seeing you," he said as the ushered her down the many flights of stairs and through a side exit hidden behind pillars in the foyer.

"Where's your car?" Brenda asked when the walked out to an empty alley.

"I came on my bike, he told her as they walked around towards the front entrance of the hotel near his bike.

Without notice Jason pushed her back against the concrete wall of the building before she could come around the corner. His right hand pressed against her stomach. He peaked around the corner. Carly and Jax were standing just outside the doors talking.

"What?" Brenda hissed.

"Shut up," he told her. The second Carly and Jax disappeared out of sight Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his bike and handed her the extra helmet. "Put this on," he said as he slid onto the bike.

"And mess up my hair …"

Jason took the liberty of forcing the helmet onto her head and clipped the strap underneath before nearly dragging her onto the back of the bike.

"Hold on tight," he said before starting the engine and speeding off quicker than she expected. He pulled into his parking spot next to the town car in the garage only moments later.

Brenda sat there for a few minutes, hands wrapped around Jason's waist, breathing deep and heavy. He slowly unlaced her fingers from his shirt and slid of the bike, removing his helmet. Brenda followed his lead and stood on shaky feet in front of him.

"Let's go," he said lacing his fingers around her bicep and pulling her towards the elevator.

She was silent the whole ride up to the penthouse and as soon as the doors opened she moved quickly out of his grasp which got her the famous glare from him. He went straight to the door and opened it. Spinelli was still at the desk working on his computer and Lulu was sitting on the couch flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Sorry Stone Cold. No Brenda Barrett's checked into any hotel or motel within a 30 mile radius," Spinelli said.

"It's okay," Jason said leaving the door wide open waiting for her to come inside. He looked to the door and waited. Spinelli and Lulu both looked at him wondering what he was doing. "Don't make me come back out there," Jason said through clenched teeth.

And then Brenda sauntered in, smile plastered on his face. Spinelli's jaw dropped. She wasn't anything in person like he expected.

Jason slammed the door shut.

"Brenda?" Lulu said standing up and setting down her magazine.

"Lulu? It can't be you," Brenda said with a genuine smile as she hugged the girl. "I haven't seen you since you were little."

Lulu smiled.

"What are you doing in Jason's penthouse? Don't tell me you two are …" she trailed off.

"No, no," Lulu said shrugging her shoulders at Jason who rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. "Jason and Spinelli invited me to stay here after I broke up with my boyfriend. I didn't want to go back to the Quartermaine's."

"What? Why are you staying at the Quartermaine's?" Brenda shook her head as she slipped out of her jacket to reveal a tight black tank top that criss-crossed in the back. Spinelli whimpered. "Sit down and explain. I think I've missed out on a lot."

Brenda and Lulu sat down on the couch like anxious teenagers.

"It's a really long boring story but basically my dad married Tracy and then he disappeared and I was stuck living there with the wicked step-mother."

"Tracy? Why Tracy of all people?" Brenda asked.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing. Who cares about that? Where have you been?"

"Paris. Rome. New Zealand for awhile. Anywhere and everywhere." Brenda glanced at the fashion magazine and smiled. "Can I?" she asked Lulu as she picked it up and began to flip through it. "I haven't had a chance to take a look. Sometimes in Paris we don't get the US copies until later." Brenda stopped and looked at a picture before folding the magazine in half and turning it to Lulu.

"That's you," Lulu stated. Brenda nodded. "You're in Vogue."

Spinelli nearly tripped over his chair in an effort to get over to the girls and see the picture. He still hadn't closed his mouth and Lulu laughed, afraid at any moment he might start drooling.

"Stone Cold, you didn't say the evil ex-wife was a gorgeous model," Spinelli said as Jason reappearing carrying a beer.

Brenda looked at Jason questioning. "Evil ex-wife? That's catchy. Let me guess? Carly came up with that one."

"Shut up," he said.

Brenda shrugged as she got off the couch and walked over to the mini-bar. Without asking she dropped some ice cubes into a glass and poured it pull with vodka out of a glass container.

"My guess is you've been drinking all day," Jason said. Brenda didn't respond as she looked around the room at the boxes and couple suitcases. "Spinelli, why don't you take Lulu to Kelly's or something."

"But …" Spinelli started.

"Now," Jason insisted.

"See you later Brenda," Lulu said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the penthouse dragging Spinelli with her.

"Cute kid. Where'd you find him?" Brenda asked casually as she knelt down near one box and opened the flaps to look inside.

"What are you doing in Port Charles, Brenda?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Getting my stuff. I will be out of your hair in no time. Wonder where Brady disappeared to," she commented.

"Probably standing outside with Max. Where's Tony?" Jason asked.

"Met a cute little French girl and viola," she said waving her hand in the air.

"And you hired this guy?" he asked.

"No. If I had my choice I wouldn't have a body guard. Or did you forget how much I hate them?" She stood up fully and nearly ran into him he was so close.

"Pack up the boxes and go back to Europe."

"I'm not living in Europe anymore," she told him flat out. "Why else would I send all my stuff to the states?"

Brenda walked over to the pool table and ran her finger along the edge.

"You're a bad liar."

"So I've heard. Twice today in fact," Brenda said calmly. "Who's the new girl this time? I know Courtney died and cheated on you with Nicolas. That was unfortunate."

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"You think I would tell you with the way you're treating me?" she asked. "Doubtful." Brenda peered through the curtains in the heat of the day.

A knock on the door made her turn and look at Jason.

"Stay," he said.

"I'm not a dog," she mumbled leaning against the window frame.

Jason opened the door and Johnny Zacchara walked in followed by Sonny.

"Found him snooping around outside chatting to one of the guards," Sonny said. "What are you doing here Johnny?" Sonny asked.

When he didn't answer, Sonny looked at Jason, and both of their gazes followed Johnny's to where Brenda was standing at the window looking at all three of them. For the first time, Jason had absolutely any idea what the look in her eyes meant.

"Who's the little lady?" Johnny asked. "Maybe we can make a trade."

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Brenda, why don't you go in the kitchen," Jason suggested. For the first time that day he didn't get a smart comment back but instead she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Johnny?" Sonny asked again.

"Came to deliver a message," Johnny said.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Six**

When Brenda emerged from the kitchen Jason was alone sitting on the couch drinking his beer. Without asking, Brenda opened the front door and motioned Brady over.

"Will you start taking all these down to the car? I'm on a deadline," she said quietly letting him into the penthouse.

Jason looked over at the two of them when Brady walked in.

"Why was he taking to you?" Jason asked.

"Who?" Brady asked.

"Johnny Zacchara. Why was he talking to you?" Jason stood up and walked over to them. Brenda planted herself right in front of Jason and he stopped just short of having to touch her.

"I don't know," Brady shrugged.

"What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing really. Just something about bodyguards aren't good anymore." Jason stared at him before stepping away from Brenda.

Brady picked up a couple boxes and walked out of the penthouse.

"Max, help him with all these boxes," Jason said to his own guard.

"Sure Jason," he said picking up a couple of his own and following Brady out.

Brenda was about to say something when her phone rang. She picked up her jacket and reached into the pocket, fully aware that Jason's eyes were on her. She hesitated when she saw the number but then picked up knowing it was probably better if she did. But to Jason's surprise she immediately began speaking in quick uninterrupted French.

He crossed his arms over his chest and she spoke quickly into the phone. She tried to keep her voice down but whatever she was discussing upset her and her voice rose and cracked. He didn't know French but it sounded like the conversation ended abruptly with Brenda getting hung up on because suddenly she closed her phone. She kept her back to him.

"What's wrong?" Brady asked when he walked back in to see Brenda standing all alone and Jason just watching her. Brady walked over and turned her around. "What happened?"

She mumbled something which Jason couldn't understand. Probably in French again. Maybe he should have sent her some place where they only spoke English.

"Okay. Let's go," Brady said taking her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Jason said blocking Brenda's path.

"Just send the rest of my stuff to the Metro Court," she said without looking at him and before he could stop her slipped out of the penthouse and into the elevator.

Jason had no idea what to think. Brenda was always up for a fight and the only time he'd seen her that helpless was when she thought she was dying or after one of the plane crashes. She was completely not herself, which made her think that more was going on than she was letting on.

---

Brenda slammed the bedroom door when she got into the suite. Brady chose to hang outside and read a car magazine instead of get involved in the fight she was about to have with herself. He didn't hear much noise, which was surprising because last time she got that phone call she trashed the house.

Within fifteen minutes she opened the door and stuck her head out.

"We're leaving," she stated. He followed her inside as she grabbed the envelope off the counter and stuffed it into her bag.

"Where are we going?"

"I said I would be in New York City tomorrow. I don't want to fly. I'd rather leave now." Brenda put a couple more things into a bag and turned to look at him. "Now."

He nodded and picked up his own unpacked bag and together they walked out of the room and into the elevator.

"Did you tell the front desk that I would be in an out over the next few weeks?"

"Yes," Brady told her.

The elevator opened at the lobby and they stepped out. He kept a hand on her lower back guiding her through the crowd, hoping they didn't get stopped. The valet pulled up the car and opened the door for Brenda who looked at him before opening her own door, the front passenger door.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said before sliding into the car and closing the door just as Jax walked out of the hotel.

Brady tipped the valet and got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Jason hadn't slept all night. He tried to call Brenda multiple times but kept getting her answering machine right away, meaning she turned her phone off. He went back to her hotel room and knocked for fifteen minutes without any noise from the other side. For a moment he thought of breaking the door down or picking the lock just to make sure. Carly would have really wanted answers if he did that.

Instead he waited and hoped that maybe she would actually return one of his phone calls for the first time in her life.

He was in the middle of another game of pool and had lost count on how many beers he'd had when Spinelli and Lulu came through the door.

"Hey Stone Cold, you'll never believe what we found."

"I found," Lulu correct before she flipped through the pages of a tabloid magazine and handed it over to Jason.

He glanced at it before returning to his game, making no comment.

"It says here that Brenda is attending New York Fashion Week, starting today. That means she's still in New York, just not in Port Charles."

Jason stopped his game and looked between the two teenagers before taking another drink of his beer.

"Why do you need to find her so bad?" Lulu asked. "It doesn't seem like you two like each other very much."

"Brenda is a force of nature, but something's going on and she's not saying anything," Jason said. "Spinelli, find out what hotel she's staying at."

He nodded and went straight to his computer and began typing.

Jason's phone beeped. He opened it up to see a text message waiting for him.

_The model will be a very special treat._

Jason squeezed his eyes shut and nearly through his phone across the room.

"Call me when you have an answer. I'm going to New York," Jason said before walking out the front door and slamming it shut. He needed to get there sooner than later.

---

Brenda plastered on a smile and entered the backstage party to begin fashion week. She managed to convince Brady to hang out somewhere else and that if she needed anything she promised to call. Hopefully that wasn't the case but she sensed him everywhere she went so she knew he was nearby.

She talked to every designer, promised to think about all the offers they threw at her, but that they would have to contact her manager before any decisions were made. After a few glasses of champagne she started to forget the recent fight she'd had less than 24 hours ago and even the fact that Sonny had probably told Carly, who told Jax, or someone else, that she had been in town. Jason had only left her fifteen messages in a variety of flavors. Demanding, asking, threatening, breathing. If she didn't know better, she thought Jason was close to begging, but she needed to figure some things out first. The last thing she wanted was to have every single person in Port Charles breathing down her neck. Once she came up with her own plan, then maybe she'd tell them.

But until then, Jason stayed in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Eight**

Jason watched from the back of the room, VIP pass hanging around his neck, completely bored out of his mind, as Brenda sat in the front row of a runway show for some designer he'd never even heard of, and whose designs were terrible in his opinion. She kept pretty straight faced as she talked to the people around her. She was making her own fashion statements lately. Extremely revealing tops, high heels and skin tight pants. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was trying to impress someone.

He yawned and got a glare from someone standing next to him. He tried to smile but was pretty sure he didn't pull it off.

He perked up when he noticed her pull out her cell phone. She instantly glanced up and scanned the room. He tried to follow her gaze to see what she was looking for, and then his eyes landed on none other than Johnny Zacchara.

Brenda had returned her attention back to the show but only momentarily. She whispered something to the woman sitting next to her and quickly escaped before the next girl walked out on stage. Jason kept his distance but followed her. She entered a bar area that had enough people in it he could slip into a corner and not be noticed by them.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Brenda asked.

"Is that any way to greet me?" he asked leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I'm being paid to sit in that front row and watching those girls."

"How come you couldn't get me front row seats?" he asked as the bartender walked up. "I'll have a coke and the lady will have vodka on the rocks."

"It's probably good you're here. We need to talk," Brenda said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We do. You hanging out in Port Charles was not in the plan."

"Leave Lulu Spencer alone," she said firmly taking her glass from the bartender.

"Why? She's very pretty and sweet and innocent," Johnny said with a smirk.

"This needs to end."

"You know I can't make that decision. People need to die," he said with such grace that one would have thought he was talking about doing his laundry.

"No they don't. Not these people," Brenda said taking a long drink.

"Poor Brenda. Can't ever find the right guy. They all keep rejecting her," Johnny said with a small laugh.

"Just talk to him. Stop the threats and the killing and then we can discuss the rest. But I'm not leaving Port Charles until he backs off," Brenda said finishing her drink, setting the glass down, and walking away from the bar. He just watched her leave before walking out of the building and onto the busy streets of New York.

Jason flipped open his phone and dialed by memory.

"This is Sonny."

"Hey. It's me."

"Where are you?" Sonny asked.

"New York City. We have a problem," Jason said slipping out of the bar and into the lobby in broad daylight.

"You're right we do. Elizabeth Spencer was just arrested for perjury."

"What?" Jason asked.

"I guess when Lucky kept forcing joint custody and then sole custody of Jake she broke and told him that Jake was your son. Lucky turned her in. Diane's with her now but this can't be good."

Jason paced. What was he supposed to do? He had to choose between his son and the woman he loved and the woman he loathed but promised to take care of.

"Jason? You there?"

"Yeah."

"You better get here soon," Sonny told him.

"I can't," he finally decided.

"Why not?"

"I got a message."

"From Zacchara?"

"I'm assuming so."

"And?"

"And Brenda's in on this whole thing? She knows something and unless I get it from her more people are going to die. She might be next."

He heard Sonny curse on the other end.

"I don't care what she's doing right now; you get her back to Port Charles right away. I'll take care of Elizabeth until you get here."

Jason hung up the phone and watched as people began to filter out of the runway show. He scanned the crowd for Brenda from afar as his phone rang.

"Morgan."

"Stone Cold. She's staying at the Ritz in Central Park. She's in a suite on the top floor."

Jason hung up almost immediately and disappeared outside, hailing a cab with an order to get to the Ritz and make it quick.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Nine**

Brenda slowly opened the door to her suite. Brady was downstairs getting them some food. All she wanted to do was take off shoes and soak in the bath for hours. She let the door close behind her but didn't even bother to turn on any lights. The moonlight was bright enough for her. She stepped into the bedroom and removed her shoes, setting them at the end of the bed and within moments had slipped out of her skirt and top, standing in the middle of the room in only a lacy bra and matching black silk panties. She let her hair down and sighed as she approached the dresser and emptied the contents of the envelope once again.

How can you hate and love one person so much at the same time?

She walked out of the room and over to the mini bar, pouring another drink and finishing half of it in one swallow.

"You should stop drinking," he said, causing her to jump and goose bumps to crawl across her skin.

Brenda slowly turned and faced the voice. Jason was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at her. She leaned against the bar, one hand on either side of her, all exposed and unashamed.

"It's not very nice breaking into people's rooms. I could have shot you," she said barely above a whisper.

"We need to talk," Jason said, trying not to let the fact that she was nearly naked affect his thoughts.

"What do you want to talk about? The weather?"

"Johnny Zacchara."

"Who?" Brenda asked casually.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you two tonight in the bar. He had his hands all over you," Jason said standing up and approaching her.

"He did not."

"So you admit you were with him?"

"It's not what you think …" Brenda started, but Jason held up his hand.

"Put on some clothes because we're leaving here right now," he demanded.

"I can't leave. I have an obligation to be here. This is what I do," she said.

"I don't care. You're leaving with me tonight if I have to drag you out kicking and screaming. Which I think the press will love," he pointed out.

"I'd like to see you try," Brenda said closing the distance between them. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, accompanied with her deep breathing and perfume. She was daring him to try something, daring him to take a risk. He knew that she would put up a fight because she always did and for all he knew Zacchara was nearby to save her.

"You're drunk," he pointed out before stepping away.

"Your loss," she said before turning and swaying back into the bedroom.

He was standing by the windows when she walked back out semi-clothed. This time in a short black skirt and leather jacket, what she had underneath he didn't even want to know. She was doing this on purpose. She'd pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of nearly knee high black boots. She carried a messenger bag but that was it.

"Get the rest of your stuff."

"Brady will take care of it. I won't be gone long," she pointed out.

"Don't be so sure," he replied.

Brenda didn't wait for him as she walked out of the hotel room. He barely caught the door before it closed. She was leaning against the elevator ankles crossed when he walked up.

"You sure picked a good day to try and be a hero," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as they stepped onto the waiting elevator. She just smiled at him.

A group of teenage girls got on at the next floor and giggling with embarrassment turned to Brenda.

"Can we have your autograph?" one of them finally asked.

"Of course," she said taking a pen from one of them and signing the pieces of paper each of them had in their hands. After a few minutes they finally reached the lobby and Brenda took a deep breath before stepping out the elevator. She was walking faster than he anticipated and when he finally turned the corner to catch up with him she was surrounded by paparazzi.

"Ms. Barrett, how is life in New York?"

"Is this your permanent residence?"

"What caused the break-up?"

"How has the accident changed you?"

"Rumor is your father is actually alive?"

"No comment," Brenda kept repeating as she slowly made her way through the crowd. Jason was at her side the moment some nosy photographer slipped his hand up her skirt. Brenda turned to the man but Jason was already there with him pressed up against the wall.

"If you touch her again I'll kill you," he hissed before letting go of the guy, grabbed Brenda's hand and quickly led her through the crowd and into a restricted area leading to the parking garage. Jason's bike was already sitting and waiting there. He probably paid some kid a hefty amount to let him leave it there for a set amount of time.

"You okay?" Jason asked finally as she willingly pulled on the helmet and slid onto the bike while he secured the messenger bag on the back. She didn't respond which only pissed him off more. He slid on the bike in front of her and she reluctantly slid her arms around his waist. His hand accidentally grazed her thigh and he felt her tense up. This was going to be a great trip home.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Ten**

Jason glanced at Brenda in the elevator. She hadn't said a word since they left the Ritz in New York City, which was the last thing he expected when she is probably the most vocal person he knows. She left the elevator as soon as she good and Max opened the penthouse door for her.

"I have to go take care of something. She doesn't leave and no one goes in," Jason told him, no questions asked.

"Of course," Max said closing the door after Brenda as Jason stepped back onto the elevator.

Brenda glanced around the apartment. Jason must have sent the rest of her boxes to the Metro Court because the living room was clear. She didn't want to be there or anywhere else. She was in limbo. She poured herself another drink and walked upstairs to the master bathroom where she drew a hot bath in hopes of relaxing finally.

---

Jason walked into the police station as Sonny was walking out.

"Where's she at?"

"The penthouse," Jason said.

"And what'd you find out?"

"Not a whole lot. She hasn't talked in hours. But she came back which may or may not mean something." Jason glanced at the interrogation room where Elizabeth was with Diane. "What's going on in there?"

"Diane talked to Mac and she's trying to work something out. Lucky is demanding another paternity test. There's no way of knowing how this is going to turn out," Sonny told him.

"Where's Jake?"

"With Audrey. You might want to keep some distance until this whole thing blows over. It won't look good if it seems like Elizabeth is protecting you and if you are seen with her Zacchara might start to target them."

Jason nodded.

"Go back to the penthouse and talk to Brenda. Get something from her."

"It could be a lost cause tonight. She's been drinking."

"Brenda's not a big drinker," Sonny said.

"Well, she is now." Jason turned to leave.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and talk with her. She just might not want to talk to you because of the divorce and everything," Sonny suggested. Jason only nodded as she walked out.

His phone rang as he got outside.

"What is it Max?" Jason asked.

"Ms. Barrett needed some things from her hotel room. Clothes and stuff. We're on our way there now."

"I told you not to let her leave the house," Jason said rushing to his bike.

"Quick trip. I told her ten minutes tops."

"I'm coming over there," Jason said and hung up the phone. She was really trying to drive him crazy in every way possible.

He walked into the Metro Court within ten minutes and scanned the room. He was about to go up to her room when he saw Max sitting in one of the arm chairs in the lobby reading a magazine.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked trying to keep his voice down.

"Waiting."

"You are not supposed to let her out of your sight. She could be anywhere."

"She could be, but she's not. She's over at the bar talking to Jerry Jacks," Max pointed out. Jason looked across the room. Brenda was leaning against the bar, drink in hand, talking and laughing with Jerry as if nothing was wrong.

"Remember that time in London when we got lost after the concert …" Brenda started.

"And it was four in the morning and it started to rain," Jerry finished.

Brenda smiled at him.

"We had some good times, didn't we?" Brenda asked finishing her drink.

"I'll say. What are you doing back here anyways?" Jerry asked motioning for the bartender to pour her another drink.

"Julia left California just as my bags were arriving and they got transferred here. So I came to pick them up. But with Jules off somewhere doing busy company work, I'm in limbo waiting for her to get back so I can get into the house."

"There have been some rumors floating around," he said.

"I know."

"What can you tell me?" he asked.

She smiled at him, but it quickly faded when she saw Jason stomping his way over.

"Company," she whispered as Jason walked up to them.

"Time to go," he said, taking the drink out of her hand and glaring at Jerry.

"We were just talking," Brenda said.

"It's never just talking with Jerry. Let's get your stuff," Jason said wrapping his hand around her bicep and nearly dragging her away from Jerry.

"You know where to find me," Brenda told him with a wink.

"Do you have any idea what Jerry has done?" Jason asked as he dragged her over to the elevators.

"I'm not stupid, Jason."

"That doesn't answer the question. He held a bunch of people hostage including a pregnant woman, and shot Robin, before blowing up the Metro Court."

"Looks fine to me so it didn't do too much damage," Brenda commented as the elevator doors opened. She knew he was having a hard time containing the anger she was causing, and couldn't help but smile.

"First Johnny and now Jerry. Who's next? Is there another Alcazar brother hanging around somewhere?" Jason asked.

At the name Alcazar, Brenda's smile faded and she became very quiet.

"What? Did I hit a nerve? Maybe that's where I need to start. Luis and Lorenzo. Who else?"

Brenda didn't say anything.

"Silent treatment. That's better than hearing you talk non-stop. We're making this a very quick trip. Grab only what you need. You're not moving back in," he said as they arrived at her suite.

She moved quicker than he thought she would. All he wanted to do was get her back to the penthouse and out of sight. Carly and Jax would both be wandering around. And then there was Sam.

Brenda dropped a leather bag at his feet, breaking him out of his thoughts. When he looked at her, all he saw was a vacant look in her eyes. She had changed from being alive when she was talking to Jerry, to being void of feeling when she was with him. Until he found out more, he was going to assume this was part of the game and nothing more than a way for Zacchara to get to them.

Jason figured they would be really lucky to get out of the Metro Court without anyone else seeing them. Of course he doesn't have that kind of luck. From a distance he could see Carly standing at the bar talking to Jerry, who most likely gave her the news that Brenda was back in town. Carly would most likely try to hide it from Jax for fear that maybe he was still in love with Brenda and would try to reconcile, which wouldn't happen ever. As far as he could tell Brenda had no contact with Jax since the day she left Port Charles and had no desire to now that she was back.

Carly made a bee-line for Jason the second she saw him walk out of the elevator with Brenda. She was mad, that was for sure. She hated when he kept these things from her.

"Jason, what the hell is she doing here?" Carly asked. Brenda didn't say a word but just looked at her.

"Can't talk about it now Carly," Jason said trying to move past her and keep his grip on Brenda. He knew the second he let go so would probably bolt.

"Then tell me why you kept Jake a secret from me, your best friend?"

With that Brenda looked at him with question.

"I can't talk about that either. Max, come here," Jason called. "Take her to the car and back to the penthouse. Do not leave for any reason," Jason said.

He nodded and Brenda didn't put up a fight when Max ushered her out of the hotel.

"What is going on?" Carly asked, softening her tone.

"Brenda showed up out of nowhere. She might be connected to Zacchara. You need to keep your mouth shut and stay away from her until this whole thing blows over."

"How long is she staying?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, but she won't be going near Jax," Jason told her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because from what I know so far, she wants absolutely nothing to do with him."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She hasn't told me anything. Research."

"I'm not convinced. This is the woman who came after both Jax and Sonny last time she was in town until one of them took her back."

"One thing I learned from Lulu, is it doesn't hurt to pick up a fashion magazine every once in awhile. Like the latest Vogue," Jason told her. "I have to go. I need to meet with Sonny."

"Fine. But we're not finished here," she said.

"I'm not surprised," Jason commented before leaving the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Eleven**

When Jason walked into the penthouse an hour later Max had informed him that she hadn't said a word since they arrived. She ordered food that arrived about fifteen minutes ago. And Spinelli and Lulu were still out.

Brenda was sitting on the floor with her back to the couch, Chinese food cartons across the entire coffee table, and a couple bottles of water. She'd changed into jeans and a white ribbed tank top. She was on the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had no choice," Brenda said into the receiver. "How much damage control do you have to do?"

Brenda didn't even glance at him when the door closed.

"I'm staying at the penthouse until further notice," Brenda told the person on the other line. "Just stay there. You don't need to come out here."

Brenda lowered her voice a little, hoping he couldn't hear every word she said as he stalked through the house.

"The timing isn't good. Jason wouldn't understand anyways. I need to find Julia. I'm under lock and key, which means I can't figure anything out for myself."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm not calling him, even if he is a cop."

She stopped talking when she felt him standing behind the couch listening to her.

"I'll call you later. Give kisses to Brooke. Love you too. Bye."

Brenda hung up the phone and picked up a carton of food while flipping through a magazine.

"Who was that?" Jason asked. No response. "As much as I'm enjoying this silent treatment thing you're doing, you're going to have to talk sooner or later. That's the only way you're getting out from lock and key."

Brenda glanced at him, aware he was probably listening to everything she had said.

"Is this part of the plan? While I'm protecting you they can get to someone else?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brenda finally said.

"Of course you do. You know Johnny Zacchara. You two seemed quite comfortable together. He's involved which makes you involved."

"I think too many years in this business has caused you to lose perspective. You immediately think the worst of me and anyone who isn't like you. Right?" she looked at him, void and empty.

"This is starting to look a lot like the Alcazar situation to me. A man is targeting Sonny and his family. That's what happened before."

"I don't want to talk about Luis."

"How about Lorenzo?" he asked. Brenda just looked at him. "Did you sleep with both brothers or just one?"

"You have no right to judge me on who I have relationships with. Don't you think I know a thing or two about you? We were married after all. It's a wife's right to know what her husband has been up to." It was his turn to just stare. "Courtney. Sam. A fling with Elizabeth Spencer. I feel sorry for Lucky. He didn't deserve any of that."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you so sure about that?" she asked. She looked away from him and continued eating.

Before Jason could answer Spinelli and Lulu walked back in.

"Good, you're here. I finished the trace and the history," Spinelli said setting his computer down.

Jason shook his head which didn't go unnoticed by Brenda.

"What? Don't want me to hear about the big bad business just in case I'm reporting back?" Brenda asked standing up. No one responded.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Lulu said before disappearing upstairs.

"Let me guess. You're running a trace on me, my phone, you want to know my every move," Brenda said taking a step closer to Jason.

"Maybe I should go …" Spinelli started and began walking towards the stairs.

"No, stay. I'm interested in hearing what you found," Brenda said leaning against the arm chair, crossing her ankles, and never breaking eye contract with Jason.

Spinelli was torn. The evil ex-wife who was also the gorgeous model was talking to him. But Jason might kick him out.

"Well," Spinelli hesitated.

"It's okay," Brenda said with a smile. "It's my life. I already know what you have to say. Jason probably wants to see my reactions."

Spinelli walked to his computer and sat down.

"Um, where do I start?" Spinelli asked.

"How about when I left Port Charles last time?" Brenda suggested with a shrug. Jason hadn't broken eye contact with her yet.

"Moved to Paris. No known activity for at least a year. Then in 2005 showed up at Paris Fashion Week accompanied by at French man. It appears you dated for quite some time, often worked together for magazines. Nothing out of the ordinary. No trips to the United States, until a year ago, when you came to New York to be the spokeswoman for a beauty company. Made multiple trips back to the states over the course of six months, always only to New York City. Then two months ago you had what appeared to be a very public split with the French guy, packed up everything you old, sold you apartment, and here you are."

"Where does Jerry Jacks fit in?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Um …" Spinelli started searching through the records. "They were seen together multiple times over the course of a year before he showed back up as Mr. Craig."

"Seen together doing what?" Jason asked.

"Coffee, dinners, a concert or two."

Brenda smiled. "Satisfied."

"Not even close," Jason said. "What about Johnny Zacchara?"

"Only seen publicly once. At New York Fashion Week yesterday."

"Nothing in Europe?" Jason asked.

"There are a lot of references to many affairs over the course of the years with unnamed men, but nothing definitive," Spinelli told him.

"Phone records?" Jason said.

"Well, many phone calls a day across seas, probably to Europe. And one number, all received phone calls, is unlisted but traced back to someone named H.B. Roughly a call a week. Never lasts more than five minutes. Multiple phone calls to and from the number we confirmed is Johnny Zacchara." Spinelli told him.

"What about the last call?" Jason asked. He could see the look in Brenda's eyes was changing. Something in her was changed. He was breaking her down.

"Brooklyn. Lois Cerullo."

Jason finally broke eye contact and looked at Spinelli.

"The unlisted number, where are those phone calls originating from?" Jason asked walking over to Spinelli.

"New York. Brooklyn. Maybe Manhattan," Spinelli said.

Jason turned back to Brenda. "Who is that?" he asked. She was back to being silent. "You need to talk to me. I know you want to."

"Actually, I don't," Brenda told him. "You, of all people, would be the last person I would want to tell anything to. Do you think I trust you with anything? You don't think anymore when you do anything, Jason. You just act, which is probably why all your relationships have failed. Why you will never be a father to the boy you think is your son."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jason said.

"I don't care if you believe anything I say. The point is, because of that, you won't be hearing anything from me period. So stop asking," Brenda told him.

"Then I'll call Sonny. He seems to always know how to break you down," Jason said, regretting the words also as soon as they left his mouth. He saw the flash of pain cross her eyes and knew he hit something.

A knock on the door brought their attention away from each other. Spinelli opened the door and Sonny walked in followed by Trevor Lansing.

"What's he doing here?" Jason asked.

"I'm here to help," Trevor said, glancing at Brenda.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked seeing the straight faces of everyone in the room.

"History lesson," Brenda said. "You should have been here sooner." She walked over to the bar and poured a drink. And Jason thought she was doing so well in the past hour.

Trevor started to walk towards Brenda, but Jason stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jason asked.

"Maybe you two should give me a minute alone with her," Trevor suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Jason asked.

"Jason, let's step outside. Spinelli, disappear," Sonny said nearly forcing Jason out of the penthouse. All Jason wanted to do was stand with his ear to the door to hear what was being said. But Sonny brought him far enough away.

"Why are you letting him in there by himself with her? For all we known, Brenda is a pawn and Trevor is there to manipulate her," Jason said.

"Trevor came to me. Said he knew that you had Brenda and wanted to talk with her. Made reference to the possibility that Brenda's sister was missing," Sonny told him.

"Brenda said her sister was in New York," Jason said.

"Brenda tries to protect herself. She probably thought she was but hasn't talked to her in so long that really she has no idea."

Jason glanced at the door. All he wanted to know was what was being said in the room.

---

Brenda sat down in the chair and Trevor on the couch.

"Where is she?" Brenda asked.

"We don't know," Trevor told her.

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure you're okay, that you haven't done anything stupid." Brenda just looked at him. "It's unfortunate you're stuck here, but it's probably for the best."

"I want to see him."

"He doesn't want to see you," Trevor said. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"If he hates me so much, why doesn't he just let me go?"

"It's not as easy as you think," he said. "You haven't made the best choices in life."

"Killing Sonny and his family isn't going to change that."

"No, but it will certainly change you won't it?"

"I hate you," Brenda said.

"Enjoy the ride," Trevor said before standing up, brushing his hand across her cheek, and walking to the door. When he opened it both Sonny and Jason were standing there waiting. Trevor only smiled before getting onto the elevator. From inside the penthouse, glass shattered. Both Jason and Sonny went running inside to find Brenda standing by the window with her back to them. Lulu was standing at the top of the stairs.

"It's okay," Jason told her as he closed the penthouse door.

"Brenda?" Sonny asked walking over to her.

"Hey," she said turning to look at him. She was fighting the urge to break down harder than anything else.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," she said turning to look out the window again.

"What'd Trevor say?" he asked. She only shrugged. "Did they find your sister?" She shook her head. "You know if you need help, I'm here."

"I don't need your help. Everything's fine," Brenda told him.

"What do we have to do to get you to open up?" Sonny asked gently touching her arm.

It was starting, Jason thought. This is how Sonny gets her to do just about anything. He starts charming her.

"Don't touch me," Brenda said stepping out of his touch.

Sonny held up his hands. "Who can I call? Lois? Robin?"

"Sonny, what part of I don't need your help did you not understand. You can't save me. You can't even save yourself," she blurted out.

Sonny looked to Jason. "Is this about Zacchara?" Brenda laughed slightly.

"You don't even know," she told him. "You think you have everything figured out, don't you."

"Maybe you can let us in on what you're talking about," Jason suggested.

"Don't talk to me," Brenda said to him. "You can actually save yourself."

Jason and Sonny both looked at her, hoping she might continue.

"I'm tired," she said. "You're sleeping on the couch," Brenda told Jason as she headed for the stairs. Neither one of them argued with her.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked once she was upstairs.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't sound good."

"It's not helping any of us to keep her secluded. Give her her bodyguard back and let her roam. Have someone follow her. Let's just see what she does."

"Are you sure that's safe? She could be an easy target."

"She's still alive despite having direct contact with these people. I think she's okay for now," Sonny told him. "In the meantime, I'm calling Lois. If there's anything to know, she'll know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Brenda and Lois are inseparable when it comes to their lives. Lois is also Brenda's manager."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Twelve**

Brenda woke up and felt worse than she did the day before. Things were spiraling out of control, which was the last thing she really expected from a man who hated her. She dug through her bag for a fresh pair of clothes and hesitantly ventured out of the bedroom. She was actually surprised to see how much decoration had gone into the place. Probably for the last girl he dated. She probably redecorated the whole place.

Brenda was wrapping a shawl around her as she walked downstairs when she heard the voices.

"You shouldn't be here," Jason said.

"I had to apologize to you in person. He was trying to take our son away from me. The only way to stop him was to tell him the truth. But it spiraled out of control," Elizabeth said.

Brenda stopped at the bottom step and cleared her throat.

Elizabeth, expecting Lulu or Spinelli, turned and was shocked to find Brenda.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Brenda needed a place to crash for a few days. I told her when she left she was always welcome," Jason said which caused Brenda's eyes to widen. What in the world was he talking about?

"Where is she staying? With Lulu and Spinelli … there's only your bedroom left."

"I think this is where I go get coffee," Brenda said heading for the door.

"Take Max."

"Thanks, but Brady's picking me up. You did say I could come and go as I please last night right?" she asked before opening the door and walking out of the penthouse.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Brenda's in some trouble," Jason said with a sigh. "As always. Until she's back on her feet, she's hanging around. But I don't want to talk about Brenda," Jason said. "What is this I hear about a second paternity test?" he asked.

---

Brenda sat down on a bench in the park and watch from afar as parents played with their children. Once upon a time she thought she would have that life. Even as recent as a few months ago.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked walking up.

Brenda glanced over behind her sunglasses and shook her head. "Nope."

"I always love coming to the park and watch the kids. Makes life seem easier somehow," the woman said.

Brenda didn't respond.

"I'm Sam," the woman said holding out her hand.

"Brenda," she responded shaking her hand.

"Jason's ex-wife," Sam said.

"And his ex-girlfriend," Brenda repeated. Sam looked at her slightly shocked.

"Jason's talked about me to you?"

"No. I just have friends in high places," Brenda said keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"I heard you were back in town," Sam said. "Which man are you here to get back?" she asked.

"I haven't decided yet. There are so many to choose from," Brenda said trying not to smile. This girl was fun to play with.

"You know they're all taken, right?" Sam asked. "Sonny and Kate, Jax and Carly, Jason and Elizabeth," she continued.

Brenda didn't respond. Something had caught her eye and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"I would hate to have someone else's leftovers," Brenda mumbled.

"But technically weren't you?" Sam asked looking at her.

"I left them all for you," Brenda told her, her eyes never looking over at her.

"And here you are again, taking what was once mine," Sam said.

Brenda laughed slightly.

"Actually, I think I'll take something you would never be able to get your hands on," Brenda said. "Tall dark and handsome at twelve o'clock," Brenda told Sam.

Within moments he was approaching them.

"Excuse me," he said, "are you Brenda Barrett?"

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"PCPD," he said flashing a badge. "I need to take you in on suspicion of conspiracy," he said.

"On who's orders?" Brenda asked standing up.

"Police Commissioner," he said. "Please turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Brenda did as asked and winked at Sam who looked more worried than entertained. She got off the bench and started to walk off.

"Nice talking to you Sam," Brenda called out as she disappeared the paths of the park. Brenda dropped her hands to her side and turned to look at her cop. "What are you doing here, Jagger?" Brenda asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jason walked into the café to see Sam sitting there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Can we talk?" she asked standing up to block his way to the back.

"No," he said.

"It's about Brenda." Jason looked at Sam, extremely curious as to how she knew about Brenda. "I met her today. She's not the friendliest person."

"What about her?" Jason asked.

"She was getting arrested," Sam told him flat out.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Conspiracy."

Jason flipped open his phone and dialed. It went straight to voicemail. "Damn," he said before walking past Sam and into the back. Sonny was sitting behind his desk.

"Sam said Brenda was just arrested." Sonny didn't say anything. "Did you hear me? For conspiracy?"

"I heard you. I'm sure she's fine."

"In jail. Brenda hates small spaces," Jason said. Sonny looked at him and his sudden interest lately in the well-being and safety of Brenda.

"I made a few calls. She's in good hands," Sonny said.

"Meaning?" Jason asked sitting down.

"Meaning that she's probably with Jagger Cates and she's probably spilling her guts."

"To some random guy?"

"He's not some random guy. He's Brenda's first love and an old friend of Jason Quartermaine," Sonny said closing the folder in front of him. "Let him do this."

Jason held up his hands, signaling defeat.

"She's getting to you, isn't she?" Sonny asked.

"She's getting on my nerves, yes. But that's nothing new," Jason told him. Sonny just nodded. A moment later Jason got up and left the room. Sam was still sitting there.

"On your way to bail her out of jail?" Sam commented.

"She can find her own way out," Jason said before leaving the café, letting the door slam behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Brenda giggled softly as Jagger whispered something in her ear. She had taken a chance and took him to the Metro Court for dinner and drinks after spending hours in the park talking. It almost felt like old times again.

"I totally forgot about that," Brenda said. "We did some pretty crazy things didn't we?" She smiled.

"I'm glad you're smiling again," he said. It faded for a moment but slowly came back. "Lois said you didn't want me to come."

"Lois doesn't listen to me half the time," she reminded him.

"Well, it wasn't all Lois this time."

"Just thought you would drop in and see how I was?' she asked.

"There are some people here who care a lot about you. Want to make sure you're safe."

"I'm safe right now, so they don't need to worry." Brenda took another sip of her martini and caught the glare of Carly as she walked through the lobby. "Spotted by the wicked witch of PC," Brenda mumbled.

"Not a fan?" he asked glancing over his shoulder.

"She fears me she just hates to admit it."

"Why?"

"That would be Carly Corinthos-Jacks. Been married to both men in my life. She has Sonny's kids, so that's the difference."

"Who cares about her?" he asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"We've been over everything. I'm fine. Stressed out, but doing fine."

"When are you actually going to tell Sonny and Jason?" he asked taking a drink of his beer.

"When I feel like what I have to say actually matters. When I won't get yelled at for being the person that I am. I already get that enough from him."

"Don't you think maybe you're making it harder by not saying anything?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Brenda said, finishing her drink and motioning for another.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" he asked with a smile.

"That's a very interesting question," she said smiling back at him.

---

Jason paced the penthouse for hours waiting for her to arrive back. Max said that last they heard she had been in the Metro Court eating and hadn't left. Which led Jason to believe they never actually did. The next morning when she still hadn't arrived back at the penthouse he took matters into his own hands.

The hotel was busy for so early in the morning but he managed to get through to the elevators without being seen by Carly. The ride up to her suite was miserable because as much as he hated to think it, he was pretty sure he knew what she was doing last night, aside from pissing him off.

He pounded on the door to her room. He could hear footsteps and then the door opened. He had hoped he wouldn't be faced with this. Jason stared at Jagger, who was fully clothed, but in Brenda's suite nonetheless. It was Brenda, sitting in an arm chair in the living area, wrapped only in a sheet from the bed and cup of coffee in hand that confirmed what he thought.

"Jason," Jagger said as he closed the door and walked past Jason who was standing motionless just inside the room. Jagger disappeared into the bedroom and within moments came back out with his shoes on, pulling on his jacket. "I have to go," he said to Brenda, leaning done and kissing her temple. "You know where to find me."

She nodded as he turned away from her and left the room with just Jason and Brenda alone. She looked away from him and brushed a couple tears from her cheeks.

"When I was in high school, my dad died. This was way before we found out my mom was actually still alive. But still my dad hated me. Julia said it was because I looked so much like her that he could stand to look at me everyday. That's why he kept sending me away," Brenda told him.

He didn't move. Afraid it might make her stop talking.

"Julia's been missing for a few weeks now. Somewhere between California and New York she disappeared. No body. No car. No suitcase. Nothing. It's like she meant to disappear and not be found. But that's not like her."

Jason took a chance and walked towards her, sitting down on the coffee able in front. She refused to look at him.

"About a year ago, I got this card in the mail congratulating me. It was signed H.B., which I thought nothing of. Figured it was from a fan or something so I tossed it and forgot it came. Then these cards started coming regularly. Every month or so. All with different messages. I called in a couple favors and found out the cards were coming for New York, so I thought of excuses to come back and maybe get some answers." She took a deep breath, staring into her cup of coffee. And about four months ago, Johnny approached me at a coffee shop and told me that I had a secret admirer who wanted to meet me."

Brenda took a drink of her coffee and finally looked at him.

"I can't tell you everything, you know this right?" Brenda asked.

"Tell me what you want to tell me," he said.

"My father's not really dead, which doesn't mean a whole lot to you," Brenda told him.

"And this is a bad thing?"

"He's always thought of me as one big mistake after another. My mom dying was my fault the first time, and the second. Dropping out of school. Getting kicked out of school. But the biggest mistake in my life was Sonny. To him, Sonny took this 18 year old girl and put her into a life that was worse than anything he could have imagined; no matter how much he hated me."

"So he's going after Sonny as revenge for treating you bad?" Jason asked.

"No. He's going after Sonny to teach me a lesson. He doesn't think I've hurt enough because the love of my life isn't dead like his is."

Jason couldn't say anything to that. Brenda admitting that Sonny was still the one she loved didn't require a response from him.

"Nothing you two do will stop him."

"Your father is Anthony Zacchara?"

Brenda didn't respond.

"Get dressed and I'll take you back to the penthouse," he said standing up.

Brenda set down her coffee cup and stood up, heading for the bedroom with the sheet trailing behind her.

"Why was he congratulating you?" Jason asked. She paused at the door with her back to him and thought about answering.

"I was pregnant," she finally answered before closing the door to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jason had dropped Brenda off at the penthouse and then went to meet Sonny. She had been extremely quiet on the way back, which meant she had nothing else to say or she was worried she might have said too much. She was fighting years worth of demons and no one could really understand what that felt like except her.

He was surprised to see the lights on in the penthouse when he got home; being that it was so late.

"Brenda?" he called. No answer. "Max, where's Brenda?" he asked.

"She left with Brady a few hours ago. Didn't say where they were going."

"What about the tail?" he asked.

"Tom's out there with them somewhere. Hasn't checked in for awhile."

Jason scanned the room. He saw the note lying on the coffee table and picked it up.

_Jason, I need to take care of some things myself. Don't worry. Things will be back to normal before you know it. Brenda_

Jason crumpled the note and threw it across the room before storming out of the house. Now all he had to do is find out where she was going.

---

Jason and Sonny both stood motionless, guns drawn, as the elevator moved slowly up to the penthouse. Spinelli worked miracles by tracking Brenda's received phone calls and those to Johnny Zacchara in order to pinpoint at least one location. Now they were just praying it was the right one. The elevator dinged and they both stepped out into the hallway. There was no guard on the door as expected. Worse than that, within seconds of stepping off the elevator, gunshots could be heard from inside.

Jason couldn't wait any longer as he burst through the door followed by Sonny. Clear. No one was in the foyer. Stepping quietly around the furniture they could hear muffled voices and followed them to a pair of double doors. Jason pushed one open with the toe of his boot and pointed his gun inside before looking in. He wasn't shocked by what he saw.

Brenda was standing directly in front of Anthony Zacchara, gun pressed to her heart. She didn't look scared. She looked calmer than she had in days.

Brady, her bodyguard, was on the floor, with a blonde woman pressing a wound bleeding from his abdomen.

Johnny Zacchara was no where in sight.

"Look. Your knights in shinning armor have arrived," Zacchara said. He didn't look away from Brenda. "This will be better than I thought."

"Daddy, put the gun down. You know you don't want to shoot her," the other woman said, making it apparent she was Brenda's sister Julia, but Sonny already knew that.

"She's only made my life a living hell. The only thing that can make it better is if she's not longer alive," he growled.

Brenda was stronger than they thought, because despite the harsh words he said to her she never cracked under pressure. That's what he wanted. He wanted to see her beg for her life. But she never did.

"I should probably kill him first so you can watch," Zacchara said moving to point his gun at Sonny, grabbing Brenda by the arm in a tight grasp.

Sonny and Jason were both prepared for the gun shot, just not what would happen next. Sonny fell to the ground near Julia and Brady. Jason slid closely to the side of dresser out of sight.

Zacchara started yelling at Brenda and the first sound she made was when her cheek collided with the mirror, shattering the glass. She cried out in pain. Jason looked around the dresser and saw Sonny near the bed trying not to watch the fight. Zacchara tilted her head up with his gun and she stared back at him in anger.

"There she is. I knew she was in there somewhere," he whispered. "You were my worst mistake ever."

Jason just wanted to rescue her from him. Take the pain away. But none of them could help her now.

Zacchara pointed the gun at Brenda with an evil smile. But it faded quickly when Brenda pulled out her own gun, from where none of them saw, and pointed it directly at his head.

"You don't have the guts to shoot your own father," he said.

"Brenda," Julia said, pleading with her sister. "We can work this out."

Before Jason knew what was happening, a series of shots rang out and they all ducked for cover.

Silence filled the room as the minutes passed by, before Jason looked back around the corner. Brenda was kneeling next to her father's body, gun by her side. Jason crawled over to her and slowly reached over and took the gun from her and she let him.

"Let's go," he said, wrapping a hand around her waist and slowly pulling her up into a standing position.

"The ambulances are on their way," Sonny said as he closed his phone. He looked up at Jason and Brenda. "Is that all his blood?" Sonny asked standing up.

Jason hadn't even paid attention to any of that, but her white tank top was soaked in blood. Brenda almost didn't think of what they were saying to her, as Jason pulled down left strap. Two round holes oozed blood. Exit wounds in the back leaked drops as well.

"He shot you?" Jason asked.

"I don't feel good," Brenda said before collapsing in Jason's arms.

"Brenda? Wake up. Stay awake. Brenda," Jason repeated. She was old cold as the sirens got closer and closer to the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Brenda tried to think really hard before she opened her eyes to remember where she was at and what had happened. She moaned slightly and felt someone's hand brush across her forehead.

"Brenda?" he whispered. "Can you open your eyes?"

She sighed softly and slowly tried to open one eye. Bright light shot through and then pain seared to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Light," she whispered. She heard a click and felt it dim behind her eyelids.

"Try opening your other eye," he said.

It took her only a few moments to become fully conscious of her surroundings and focus on the face in front of her.

"Jason?" she asked.

"Hey. Welcome back." He tired to smile but he was too concerned for her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" he responded. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head slightly.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"You were shot twice in the shoulder. You had surgery to repair some muscle."

"Is he dead?" she asked him slowly closing her eyes.

"Yes."

"I told you everything would work out," she whispered.

When she woke up the next time things seemed clearer. She tried to stretch but pain shot through her shoulder and arm. Her head throbbed. She reached up and gently touched her cheek and felt the stitches and cut along with the bruising along the side of her face.

"Hey," Robin said walked into the room fully. She'd be standing in the doorway watching her friend sleep. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Could be better I guess," Brenda responded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Most of it. I don't remember getting shot."

"Jason's been pretty worried about you. Sonny finally dragged him back to the penthouse and told him to sleep."

Brenda didn't respond.

"Lois called. She said she would try to get here as soon as possible, but she's been rearranging your schedule so she's been busy."

Brenda nodded.

"And Jagger called. He said next time you want to play cops and robbers to call him instead of going after a crazy man."

Brenda smiled.

"Is something going on with you and Jagger?" Robin asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not really. He was the one who convinced me to talk to Jason. He's a great friend, but that's all we can be living on opposite sides of the world."

"So, if I told you he might be taking a job at the PCPD, you wouldn't be interested?"

Brenda sighed and ran her free hand through her hair.

"Can I shower?" Brenda asked.

"Not yet. Want me to call an orderly to give you a sponge bath?" Robin suggested.

Brenda laughed and winced.

"Did that hurt?" Robin asked.

"A little."

Robin pressed along her ribs a little and Brenda sucked in pain.

"I'm going to have someone take you to x-ray. Aside from hitting the mirror, anything else? Any trauma to your stomach?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember."

Robin nodded as she made a note in the chart.

"You'll be fine." Robin squeezed Brenda's hand before leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jason looked away from his game of pool at the knock on the door. Lulu and Spinelli were sitting on the couch watching some stupid movie and laughing, which was just annoying him. Neither of them moved to answer the door, so Jason put down the cue and walked to the door. He was surprised to find her on the other side.

"Hey," Brenda said softly. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. He stepped out of the way so she could walk in. Both Spinelli and Lulu looked over.

"What happened to you?" Spinelli asked seeing the bruising on her face.

"I got in a fight with a door and the door won," Brenda smiled a little.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Jason asked them and without argument they both disappeared upstairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out of the hospital," Brenda confessed leaning against the desk. "I just wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"For listening to me, protecting me, keeping me alive."

"You kept yourself alive."

"No I didn't. Robin told me that when the paramedics arrived I was in shock and you never left my side until the moment I woke up." He didn't say anything. "I just got an offer in California that I need to pursue. Lois is going to take care of getting my stuff for me. I just wanted to tell you in person."

He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"I heard the paternity test came back. I'm really sorry Jason. It sounded like you really loved him," she continued. He shrugged. "You've lost a lot in your life."

"So have you," he said finally.

She smiled weakly. "Nothing I can't handle."

He smiled back at her before reaching up to gently cup her injured cheek. She didn't wince or pull away.

"You'll be happy in California. The sun shines too much," he said.

"Mmmm hmmm," she said.

"Away from all the pain."

"Jason," she said as his thumb gently grazed her lips. "I should go," she said.

"I know," he said before gently pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

She stood like that for a few moments just letting him hold her. He pulled back and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, before hovering over her lips.

But she was the one that initiated it. The kiss. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a kiss of hunger, of pain, of sadness, of regret, of old memories, of rescue.

Brenda pulled away and looked at him.

"Maybe I can stay a little while longer," she said, before letting him kiss her again.


End file.
